


Sins

by SomewhereApart



Series: OQ Angst Fest 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Angst Fest, OUAT season 4A, adultery i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: His wife may be frozen, but Robin and Regina are playing with fire, running on borrowed time. For OQ Angst Fest 2018, Friday. Prompt #12: We can’t keep this up forever





	Sins

**Author's Note:**

> OQ Angst Fest. Friday. Prompt #12: We can’t keep this up forever

She shouldn’t be doing this. _They_ should not be doing this. 

But with Robin’s hands on her hips, in her hair, cupping her breasts, she can’t bring herself to care. 

He’s going to leave her, she knows, as soon as she finds the answers she’s been seeking in one of her old books. Someday, she’ll grab the right one off the shelf, learn the key to breaking Marian’s freezing curse, and she won’t be able to tug him down to the plush bed in this hidden room, won’t be able to press her lips to his like this, won’t be able to moan at the way he trails his mouth over her jaw, her throat. 

The thought makes her heart ache and her eyes prickle with unshed tears. She’s grateful for the way his tongue is tracing her collar if only because it means he can’t see, can’t feel the way she swallows thickly against the lump in her throat. 

And then he lifts his head and breaks the spell, frowning down at her with such painful _affection_ in his eyes, one fingertip brushing a lock of hair away from her brow as he asks, “What is it that’s troubling you, milady?”

Regina scowls and wraps her arms more tightly around his neck, twining her fingers up into the soft hair at his nape, and telling him what they both know: “We can’t keep this up forever.”

His gaze falls to her lips, his expression falling with it, and he lets out a sigh that tickles against her chin. “Must we talk about that now?”

“We’ll have to talk about it eventually,” she tells him, regretting every word. 

Robin doesn’t seem any more keen to dwell on the future than she is, that fingertip trailing through the hair along her crown again. “Eventually,” he murmurs, his head ducking down closer to hers until their lips are a breath apart. “But not tonight.”

He kisses her again, and she shouldn’t let him. She should put a stop to this.

But what’s one more sin stacked atop all her others?


End file.
